<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>movie night by ptrchrl_ (ptrchrl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684547">movie night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl_'>ptrchrl_ (ptrchrl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell tried watching the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>made this because i can't sleep with it bothering me grr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stell tried his damned hardest not to moan, especially when Justin, Josh, and Ken were watching TV just a few meters away. It was movie night, and while he enjoyed bonding with his friends, Sejun didn't seem to take the hint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little rascal acted asleep, his body splayed on the couch with Stell's lap cushioning his head. A blanket covered his face from him complaining about how the brightness of the screen irritated him, yet Stell knows what wonders Sejun was doing under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin and Josh were on the floor with a bunch of pillows. Ken sat on one of the love seats, enjoying a bowl of popcorn by himself. They were all enjoying the movie, unknowing to what Sejun and Stell were up to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A particularly hard slurp made Stell clench his fists. Sejun suckled on the head of his dick eagerly, lapping up precum as soon as it comes. Stell cautiously looked at their friends, finding them still oblivious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his fingers shakily through his hair as Sejun took him deeper into his mouth, hand moving up and down on the part he can't fit. Stell's knuckles turned white from how tightly it gripped the blanket just on top of the back of Sejun's head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat of Sejun's mouth further engulfed his throbbing member, tip almost hitting the back of his throat. Stell brought his hand to his mouth, biting back a loud moan that could have otherwise alerted the others. He tried to keep still, but when he did, Sejun started to move his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stell just hoped the others couldn't see what was happening in the darkness of the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To call Sejun a master was an understatement. He swallowed around Stell, his tongue flat on the underside of Stell's dick. He sucked with vigor, and though Stell couldn't see him because of the blanket, he knew his lover had his eyes closed, too focused on sucking his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stell was dizzy from pleasure, thighs shaking. He pinched his eyes closed, head tilting back over the sofa as Sejun continued sucking him off like his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sej, mhm, close," he managed to whisper, voice rough with an airy quality to it. Sejun renewed his efforts, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stell's vision flashed white as he bitback a moan, his back arching and toes curling as he finished off inside Sejun's mouth. The older swallowed and swallowed, only pulling away when he was sure he got it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that blinding orgasm, Stell was amazed at how their friends remained clueless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sejun shifted, pushing the blanket away from his face and grinning mischievously at Stell. His lips shone from spit, saliva forming a trail down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alam mo ikaw," Stell murmured to Sejun as he used his hand to wipe his cheek. The man nuzzled to his hand, humming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ano ako?" Sejun responded cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lagot ka sakin mamaya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayt i'm done with it so let me sleep HNGGG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>